No Good Deed
by bloodyvamp101
Summary: This is your basic suicide scene with harry and Draco on the tall tower I’m not sure how far it will go. but here it goes I do not own anything in the harry potter world. I just play with it


No Good Deed

This is your basic suicide scene with harry and Draco on the tall tower I'm not sure how far it will go. but here it goes I do not own anything in the harry potter world. I just play with it

~Summery~

Harry Potter won the final battle but lost all he knew Severus Snape died Hermione died Ron and Ginny died Fred died Remus died Dumbledore died Molly and Arthur both died . All that he has left is his seventh year

Draco Malfoy changed sides his mother and father were both killed in the final battle he's lost in his own home he came back for seventh year

Draco finds Harry in the tall tower the same tower Dumbledore was killed on Harry is Contemplating suicide

~Story~

Harry awakes from another nightmare where he was so close to saving Ron and Hermione he decides that this is it he has had it he throws on his invisibility cloak and goes to the last place he saw Dumbledore.

Draco is a prefect he's on duty tonight he lost his friends due to the war he is making rounds he returns to the site where his uncle killed the headmaster he quietly sneaks in and sits taking a break going over life in his mind

Harry enters the tall tower shaking off his invisibility cloak he has been crying he goes to the window realizing how cold it is tonight he grabs hold of the spikes near the window he feels the wind and decides this would be the best way to die no one will know until morning, and no one will save him when he hears a voice one that used to be malicious toward him now sounds so broken and alone "what are you doing Potter?" he frowns knowing he's been caught he turns to the voice but sees no one "what do you want Malfoy?" the blonde boy creeps from the shadows not wanting to fight he doesn't sneer "I'm was thinking until you showed up, what are you doing potter?" harry doesn't know how to react to the sudden onslaught of almost kindness "I guess it won't matter if I tell you it's not like you care" Draco waits "tell me what potter?" Harry looks away from him out the window he is now sitting on the ledge "I came up here to kill myself Malfoy" Draco is in shock at this sudden outbreak "why?" he asks almost certain he knows the reason harry scoffs "I've lost everyone I've loved in that fucking war. I'm alone I can't sleep for the nightmares I just want to end it Voldemort (Draco flinches at the name) is dead it won't matter to anyone if I am too." Draco looks at the hero and can't help but to think that he's been broken. He frowns "everyone loves you harry. It will matter to loads of people if the hero died too" harry scoffs again "they'll get over it. And what do you care Malfoy? You hate me." Draco shakes his head "but I don't." harry laughs but it sounds bitter not like a real laugh more like a cry "yes you do or you wouldn't have made my life hell for these past six years" Draco shakes his head and stands up "I hated you because you rejected me harry. I wanted to be your friend, don't you remember that?" harry nods now remembering why they hated one another "I'm alone Malfoy. I'm sick of all of this if you don't want to watch get out. I'll be done soon" he turns back to the window not wanting Draco to see him cry he feels Draco move closer and he tries to hold still to keep his shoulders from shaking he hangs his head in shame Draco touches his shoulder "it's ok to cry harry" harry can't hold his tears anymore and instead of ripping away from Draco like his mind is urging him to do he leans back into the touch and cries Draco wraps his arms around harry and rocks him back and forth letting him cry harry turns and pulls Draco closer crying into his shoulder arms wrapped around his waist Draco rubs his back not bothering with soothing words knowing it's not going to be ok. Nothing is ever ok. But he was going to be here for harry if it kills him he hugs harry close to him and whispers "it's ok I'm here for you now I've got you harry, I'll never let go" he holds and hugs harry to him willing him to calm down rubbing circles along his back when harry finally calms down he pulls back and looks away "thank you, I'm sorry." Draco nods "its ok harry, really. " Harry stands to leave and Draco touches his hand "stay." Harry nods and sits again then busts out "why is this happening to me? Why does this shit always happen to me I try to save serious he dies I kill Voldemort and everyone I love dies! Why does this happen to me!?" there is silence and harry expects he's bothered Draco or Draco just knows it's a rhetorical question Draco finally says very quietly "no good deed goes unpunished" the tower is silent and harry looks at him noticing that he looks broken again he hugs Draco and hears a gasp of surprise. "I'm here for you Draco."

This may eventually have a sequel. It might even become a part story. But for now here is what it is


End file.
